Of Chambers and Riddles
by Kodelaine
Summary: Tom decides to have a little fun with Ginny before Harry arrives, and is eager to tease the young girl. TomXGinny oneshot, warnings for noncon.


Dripping, just _quiet_ dripping. That's what the young ginger awoke to, _that_ and the cold feeling of wet stone on her cheek. She groggily opened her eyes, slowly sitting up and looking around. She appeared to be in some sort of... Sewer? There wasn't much in the room, yet she had the eery feeling of being watched by something.

Suddenly a pair of footsteps came up behind her, startling the young girl as she turned around, looking up to see a man standing over her. "_Hello._" He said calmly, staring down at her. She scooted away, frowning at him. "W-who are you? Where am I?" Ginny asked, shivering.

He smiled slightly, stepping around her and gazing down at her. "My name is Tom, Tom Riddle. You found my diary so I brought you down here." He said, still eyeing her body, hands behind his back. "W-where's here?" She asked, looking around again, not even noticing his hungry eyes watching her every movement.

"The Chamber of Secrets." He said, stopping once he was in front of her. Her eyes widened as she quickly stood up, only to immediately fall back down, head spinning and pounding. Before she could hit the ground she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, catching her mid-fall. She opened her eyes slowly to see Tom staring down at her. She flushed slightly, immediately looking away from his intense gaze.

He lowered her down onto the floor again, dusting himself off. Ginny was about to speak when a ripple in a nearby basin of water caught her eye, a large, scaly hump rising out of it before disappearing once again. She stared at it in a mixture of awe and fear, not noticing Tom stepping closer to her once again. "That's the Basilisk, but _don't_ worry Ginny, it won't hurt you unless I command it to."

Ginny stared up at him in fear, eyebrows scrunching together. "T-Tom let me out of here please, i'm scared." She said, shivering and staring at the man. "I'm sorry but I can't do that, not until i'm finished. It's been _awfully_ long since i've had company, and I need a few things taken care of." He spoke, cold brown eyes staring down at her intently.

She shivered at his gaze, sitting up. "W-What are you going to do to me?" She asked, trying to scoot away. Ginny just wanted to leave, to run, just run back to her brothers and mom and dad and forget all of this. "Whatever I please." Tom spoke, grabbing her shirt and pulling her up effortlessly, staring down into her eyes.

Ginny yelped as she was pulled up, grabbing his wrist and trying to pull it off of her shirt, only for him to let go, shoving her down onto her knees in front of his groin. She flushed, staring up at him fearfully. Tom stared down at her, tangling his pale fingers through her fiery red hair. "Do you know what i'm going to have you do, _Ginny?_" He asked in that dreamy tone of his, eyes full of lust.

The young witch whimpered, clinging at his pants as he moved his robes out of the way, revealing the intimidating lump in his pants. "Go on Ginny, you know what i'm asking for." Tom spoke, tightening the grip in her hair. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head and trying to push him away. "N-no,_ no!_" Ginny wailed, terrified.

He frowned slightly in annoyance, yanking her hair. "Ginny, be a good girl and I won't have to kill you." The brown haired Wizard said, staring down at her. She sniffled, staring up at him before closing her eyes tightly once more, shakily and hesitantly beginning to undo his trousers, face flushing almost as red as her own hair as his pants were finally undone, his erection pressing against his boxers.

"Go on." Tom spoke, staring down at her as she carefully began working his boxers down, soon having them off and flushing. He smiled slightly, stroking her head with his thumb. "Never seen one before, have you Ginny?" He asked, amused at her impish expression as she stared at his length. She shook her head, looking away from it.

"It's alright, you won't have to look at it for long if you don't want, so as long as you do well enough." Tom said, pulling her face so her mouth was mere inches from the head of his member. Ginny blushed, closing her eyes and gently licking the tip, feeling it twitch at her gentle touches. She opened her small mouth, slowly closing it around the head of his cock, running her tongue over the slit and sucking lightly.

Tom let out a soft groan as her warm tongue ran over his cock and she slowly took more of him into her mouth, gagging slightly only halfway down. He slowly pulled her head back to prevent her choking, before working up a slow pace, moving her head back and forth on his member. Ginny groaned softly, glad that he was moving her head, _terrified_ she'd do something wrong and upset him.

After a few more minutes of this he seemed to be searching for more depth, groaning as he thrust in and out of Ginny's mouth, the girl gagging occasionally and whimpering, letting him do as he pleased with her. Finally he felt himself twitch a final time before cumming, shoving himself as far into her mouth as he could, hands tangling into her long hair as she gagged, yelping and whimpering around his member.

He pulled out soon after, the girl sputtering and panting, cum running down her chin as she coughed. Tom was still half hard as he stared down at her, thinking about what else he could do. He suddenly smirked at an idea, tapping her head. "Only one more thing you need to do for me, _Gin._" Tom said, staring down at her.

She hesitantly looked up to meet the others gaze, cheeks flushed and cum dripping down her chin. "P-please don't hurt me." Ginny squeaked out, shivering in the cold air of the Chambers. "Don't worry, I won't." He said, holding out his hand for her and pulling her up, picking her up and brining her over to a nearby wall, pushing her up against it.

She yelped, shivering at the feel of cool stone against her bare arms. He pressed himself against the ginger, cock hardening once more. He leant forward, pressing his lips against the younger woman's as the girl let out a shocked gasp. He ground himself against her, reaching down to tug her pants down, pressing his fingers against her folds eagerly.

Ginny gasped, moaning loudly as she felt Tom's fingers exploring her sex, pressing into her tight warmth, thrusting and twisting around inside of her eagerly. She moaned once more as he pressed his tongue into her mouth, sucking on her own and causing her to shiver at his sudden passionate kiss. She sighed in displeasure as she felt his fingers leave her, the man pulling back and panting.

She yelped as she felt something new press at her opening, chest heaving as he grabbed her hips, holding her up against the wall. He leaned forward again, _this_ time latching onto the pale skin of her neck, sucking tentatively at the soft skin as he suddenly pressed the head of his cock into her, Ginny yelping. Tom ignored her cries of pain as he bit into her neck, savoring the warmth around his throbbing erection.

She panted, groaning and tightening her hands on his strong arms, closing her eyes tightly. Tom groaned before pulling out slowly, pushing back into Ginny. She whimpered against him, biting into his robes and trying to stifle her groans of pain. He pressed her against the wall, grunting as he pushed back into her.

"_Merlin_ Ginny, you're so tight..." Tom breathed, the girl shivering as he suddenly hit a certain spot inside of her, sending a wave of pleasure down her spine. He pulled out before thrusting back in, repeating the process over and over, the girl yelping and moaning as her walls fluttered around his cock, the man reaching down to tug and prod at her clit, Ginny letting out a cry of pleasure as she quivered around his cock, Tom growling as he finished, letting the girl slide down onto the floor.

She panted, suddenly tired, vision blurring as she stared up at the other before slowly falling unconscious. Tom smirked inwardly, casting a contraceptive spell and putting her pants back on, dragging her to the center of the room and tidying up before hiding himself, seeing as Potter was probably almost there.

_And now we wait._


End file.
